EriikaBan: The beginning
by Ryukah
Summary: A strange creature making her way through life.


Bu-bum...

Bu-bum...

Bu-bum...

Bu-bum. Bu-bum Bu-bum Bu-bum Bu-bum BU-BUM BU-BUM BU-BUM...

Bu-bum...

Darkness... Such a wierd thing to describe when its all you have ever seen. Everything is dark, no things to see, no knowledge of whats around you. You'd be depressed if you had seen something, but happy if it was the first thing you saw. But just when you think the darkness never ends, a beacon of light breaks through it all. And you dont know what it is, its just that thing you can't describe yet.

Then you start to think that all there is light and dark, something else comes. Feeling. Usually its the feeling of warmth as the beacon of light hits you, but not this time. Everthing was cold, the light was cold, the darkness was cold, the wall surounding you is cold. Wait, wall surounding me?

The light suddenly becomes dimmer. There are odd black shapes moveing around between you and it, and yet you feel the light is holding you within itself as it seems to come from all around you. But then one of the black shapes hits the light, and breaks through, a brighter light cascadeing down at you, enveloping you as you push through the hole.

And there it is, another feeling. The feeling that your entire world just got a whole lot bigger. Laying there on the moist ground, the cold really sinks deep into you. Instinctively you pull yourself closer to keep the small amount of warmth you have. And there you lay, till all the light fades away to darkness.

Its wierd hatching from an egg isn't it?

Well, thats how Eriika-Ban was born. So dont go making fun of it just yet.

The light comes back, bringing back another wave of warmth. She stretched lightly on the ground, wishing the light would of stayed away for just a bit longer. She shivered slightly, lamenting every acheing moment it took for her to stand up. Waddleing across the rough ground was all she could do to get her to the small pool of water. Eyes closed she drank deeply, washing the cool drink around her mouth to better enjoy the sweet flavour before swallowing.

She opened her beady eyes and looked down at an image that had appeared on the water's surface. A large black shape stared back at her, that unknown creature that looked back at her from the water. Just as she began to try and decipher the image before her the scent of game flowed into her home. Dashing out into the open was always a great feeling. The cold damp feeling left her as she ran out onto the soft ground outside, the light shineing down from above, and the scent of food not far off.

Dashing away from the edge she fled into the mass of things that oddly resembled the ground outside. Dodging the solid objects she followed the scent. Jumping through painful barriers with only a scratch, she quickly caught up to her prey. The lighter colour of them making it far too easy to see them no matter what they dove under.

But this prey had already heard her comeing, and had taken off in the opposite direction, ducking under every solid object and cutting through every painful barrier, with her following right behind. She was nearly upon it, now was her chance. Leaping over another fallen solid object she attempted to capture the light coloured food, only to find she had made a horrible mistake. And now, she was going to have to fall for it.

The wind whipped through her fur as she gathered speed, heading towards the ground that was way to far away. The small white prey had stopped on the edge of the mighty cliff, watching as its hunter leaped over the edge. It waited expectantly for it to reach their untimely death.

Now if this was any ordinary hunter, then a death this would of been. Folding her ears back, bringing her paws close to her body cuased her to only increase in speed. But instinct had taken over now, as the other two extensions on her body stretched to their full length. Her downward speed soon turned forward as solid objects only feet below flashed by. Fear took its hold of Eriika-Ban as she flew over the green sea.

Her limbs pulled back against her body and she dropped into the green sea. This was her most painful expierence, ending with a sudden stop against one of the larger objects, followed quickly by the all too familiar darkness.

Up above the white prey watched the events turn below. Not knowing what exactly happened confused it, but knowing that it wasn't followed by a splat meant that whatever it was would be back. It turned and ran back to its home, not to leave it for several days.

Meanwhile, back under the green sea the darkness slowly faded to light. Shaking the tears from her eyes Eriika-Ban looked around, the surrounding objects seemed to be the same yet so different. After several waivering steps she started on her real adventure.

Solid object... Painful barrier... Solid object... Solid object... It seemed like the green sea would never end. Solid object.. Solid object... Loud sounds... She stopped in her tracks, ears pointed in the direction of the source by instinct. There it was again, louder than ever. Curiosity got the better of her, even she didn't know what that was.

Her excitement grew as the sounds grew louder, making her almost dash blindly through the barriers and past the objects. Up ahead she could see a clearing through the objects, the light growing brighter and brighter until she dived through it. The light engulfing her mind, body and soul.

Jesse sipped his on his coke as he spead along the highway, singing along to sweet home alabama. Life was good. His cell phone vibrated on the dashboard, quickly capping and dropping his coke he answered it. "Hello?"

"The package will be delivered at Six thirty, no later." A deep voice responded. "And is expected to be in mint condition as well."

"Agreed." Jesse tossed the phone back onto the dashboard, looking off to the right side he saw a black shape bound out of the trees. Instinct forced him to rip the steering wheel to the left. His Porsche 911 veered infront of an oncoming van, his Porsche's front right tire went under the van, sending it flipping into the air.

Digging her paws into the ground Eriika-Ban slipped out onto the edge of the ground she thought was everywhere and a very rough, hard and straight path. A change in ground texture wasn't anything, but what was on that new ground was what scared her.

Two large objects came flying at eachother infront of her. Curiosity forced her to stay and watch instead of running back to the green sea. The shorter object moved infront of the larger only thirty feet away, sending it flipping in the air. Eriika-Ban's neck cracked as she leaned her head back, watching the larger object flip right over her and roll to a rest next to the trees. The smaller object had spun around and hit one of the green sea's objects backwards, wrapping around it.

Eriika-Ban stood there shaking. The large object had become a giant heat source, and a strange creature had fallen out of the shorter object. Another brown object came down the hard rough path, comeing to a stop infront of Eriika. Another stange creature came out, looking strangly at her, making odd noises. But Eriika-Ban was frozen with fear, comepletely unable to even move a finger.

The odd creature came up to her, repeating the same noises over and over. It now stood towering over her, both of them were completely silent. Not far off in the distance flashing lights and loud noises brought her out of the coma like state. A flick of her tail and she was dashing back to the safety of the green sea, the creature was chasing after her but unable to follow her after she dodged into the silent ocean. 


End file.
